bajo el distante cielo
by nelly grayson
Summary: Robin es un héroe nato, ex antiguo compañero de Batman y viviendo en un conflicto en abrir sus sentimientos a Starfire. Dick Grayson es un detective, hijo del empresario Bruce y a punto de comenzar una vida a lado de su amada Kori. ¿Y qué pasaría si los dos mundos se fusionaran? Dos vidas, dos mundos se juntan en el momento menos esperado
1. Chapter 1

**[Introducir aquí título de la entrada del blog]**

Nombre del fic :La noche comienza, las calles de Jump City son iluminadas nulamente por la luz de la luna. Ignoraba la hora realmente no le importaba, su mente solo rondaba los labios femeninos en forma de corazón, esos ojos esmeraldas tan alegres y sin olvidar el nombre de quien poseía aquellos tributos que lo volvían loco.

"Starfire" volvió a pensar mentalmente, sonaba incluso el nombre perfecto tan espléndido para ella y se le hacía imposible no pronunciarlo.

Fue cuando mentalmente se golpeó, tenía que hacerlo y reconocer sus estupideces.

Él es Robin bajo ese traje, usando ese antifaz sin olvidar su personalidad, no podía desear a una mujer ni desesperadamente anhelar tocar sus labios. ¡No! Él es un héroe existe para la justicia y debía pensar como tal, pero ese era el problema, Robin y quien estaba detrás de esa vestimenta llamado Richard la deseaba con tanta desesperación.

Tanto que a veces temía mostrarlo y sin desearlo haciéndole daño a la bella princesa.

-¿Por qué?-Se dice asimismo recargándose en uno de los tantos arboles de la ciudad

Él no podía amar a alguien con esa locura y desesperación.

¿Acaso todo tiene que ser tan complicado?, Durante él se lastimaba asimismo pensando en lo idiota que era, sabía que Star tenía su rostro bajo una almohada dolida por lo frio que era. Robin se recargo en el árbol pensando si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, sencillamente donde el jamás fuera Robin y pudiera mostrarle lo que deseaba Richard y expresarle su afecto.

Mira su reloj y tiene dudas de regresar a la torre, no tiene problemas con sus compañeros pero el pensar que es de nuevo el provocante de que Starfire temporalmente pierda sus poderes lo hace sentir el ser más absurdamente odiable del mundo.

Suspira, no se escondería por siempre y se levanta del césped pensando que mentira decirle a Starfire para evitar expresarle que la ama con devoción.

-Robin-Expresa la dueña de sus conflictos emocionales

-Star, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestiona con interés

-En Tamaran cuando ocurre una discusión con un ser querido siempre se intenta salvar la relación y es a lo que he venido-Starfire se acerca más, su hormonas de nuevo lo mal interpretan todo.

-Nunca perderás mi amistad Star-Involuntariamente se aleja

-Siempre dices lo mismo Robin, ¿Acaso no podemos ser más?-Cuestionó Starfire tomándolo de la mejilla.

Su mirada detrás del antifaz confesaba todo, su amor, los sueños imposibles y los besos que jamás pudo darle pero aquella tela ocultaba a Dick, su lado humano.

-No podemos, somos héroes-

-Robin, no siempre estamos para ser héroes. La vida no se trata tan solo defender y ser justos, también debemos amar-Starfire estaba tan cerca de él.

Le desvía la mirada no quería mirarla, ni esos rasgos dignos de una diosa.

Entonces sintió como los labios carnosos y femeninos fueron posados en los suyos, Robin por impulso la acerco más a él tomándola de la cintura prometiéndose no dejarla ir, era justo pues ella

le ha robado un beso. Fue un beso con desesperación, sus labios se movían al mismo compás pero luchaban por el dominio, ella lo profundizo más abrazándolo del cuello mientras el lentamente la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Robin-Susurró Starfire con rubor en las mejillas

-Te amare por siempre -Expreso Robin

Estaban a punto de caer de nuevo al césped, se esperaba eso pero extrañamente un portal se abrió en sus espaldas temiendo caer separándose de la chica.

Richard miraba el aparador de la joyería, imaginándose como los ojos esmeraldas de Kori combinarían perfectamente con los de aquella sortija.

Ya anhelaba verla en un vestido blanco, donde seria únicamente para el -estaba claro que ya la había hecho suya - pero en que ella aportara el apellido Grayson le hacía feliz por total.

Él es Richard Grayson, tiene diecinueve años y estudia para medicina pero directamente prefería todo lo relacionado en ser un detective cuál era su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Muchos lo consideran el líder del círculo de amigos aunque debía admitir que este papel se lo dieron al ser el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad titán.

Tenía problemas con su padre Bruce, quien era un hombre de negocios finalmente a los diecisiete decidió irse de la familia Wayne y empezar su vida por separado mudándose a Jump City donde conoció a sus amigos.

-Idiotas-Expresa algún ladrón saliendo de la tienda vecina de la joyería.

Dick sonríe, otro crimen callejero por resolver. Con agilidad persigue aquel criminal quien estaba de confiando a temeroso al ser atrapado por Dick, Richard está en posición de ataque.

-Niño vete a casa, si no quieres salir herido. ¿Acaso papá no te dijo que no te metas en asuntos que no te llaman?-Cuestionó sacándole la navaja

El criminal intentaba apuñalar a Richard pero quien evitaba ágilmente los intentos, el chico tenía una excepcional condición física pensaba. Finalmente con una vara metálica Dick empezó a defenderse.

-Niño vete -Vuelve expresar el criminal aunque Richard lo ignora -No quiero que tu papi me mate después-

-Es una lástima pero yo ya no dependo de él -Expresa hartado Dick respecto los comentarios sobre su padre.

Finalmente estaba a punto de esposar aquel ladrón, victorioso al pensar que cada momento mejoraba en ser un policía.

-Bien hecho, pero este es trabajo de Los jóvenes titanes-Habla Robin quien estaba en la oscuridad del callejón.

Richard intacto al escuchar su voz, intenta buscar quien ha hablado.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiona Dick al notar al otro chico, quien irónicamente estaba disfrazado.

-Soy Robin, líder de los titanes ¿Y tú?-Cuestiona aun sin lograr ver bien el rostro del héroe callejero

Antes de responder, mira hacia el norte pero extramente no nota la presencia de la torre titán. Sus pensamientos como líder le hacen pensar que ha sido derrumbada, desde esas calles se podía ver la gigante T.

Ignoro al chico y ágilmente fue a buscar respuestas de la dicha desaparición del hogar, estaba intentando evitar pensar que sucedió algo terrible.

-Espera-Habla Dick al terminar de esposar al delincuente

-Tú te quedas acá -Comenta siguiendo el chico colorido.

Él misterioso disfrazado se movía ágilmente por los edificios de Jump City podía ver que este tenía experiencia acrobáticas como él.

Lo más curioso y absurdo ver a alguien disfrazado de héroe cuando no era Halloween o alguna convención de comics. Jamás había visto aquel desconocido que tenía antifaz sin olvidar aquel peinado de rebeldía, necesitaba hacerle preguntas pues estaban prohibidos los "héroes anónimos"

Robin miro el paradero de la torre estupefacto, solo estaba tal y como antes de ser construida la torre.

No había señales de que haya sido derrumbada ni siquiera que alguien la había visitado aquel gigantesco pedazo de tierra.

-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas-Expresa Dick desconcentrándolo

-¿Dónde está la torre titán?-Preguntó antes Robin sin mirar al desconocido

-No existe ninguna torre-

-¿Los jóvenes titanes?-Con extrañeza cuestiona Robin, todo esto sonaba misterioso

-Nunca he oído de ellos-Expresa Richard con seriedad

-¡¿Starfire?!-Con desesperación vuelve a preguntar, todo el mundo conoce a su bella princesa.

-Jamás he oído tal nombre en esta ciudad-vuelve a contestar intentando acercarse al chico colorido

-¿Quién eres?-Robin voltea mirando a su propio reflejo

A Richard Grayson, sin tener el antifaz sin tener el cabello rebeldemente simplemente un joven con ropaje formal.

El chico le muestra su placa policiaca y efectivamente estaba su nombre de civil grabada, él sonreía con orgullo en señalar su nombre.

Robin antes de cuestionar una interrogante rodaba más por su mente y exigía una respuesta con desesperación ¿Donde estaba su Starfire?


	2. Chapter 2 : donde estoy

**DC COMICS NO ME PERTENECES**

**CAPITULO:** 2 Donde estoy

Todo lo que el líder pensaba era en su amada extraterrestre esa chica la cual le robaba el sueño y que amaba más que a nada ,aunque no Salía de su asombro al verse a sí mismo sin traje y con su nombre de civil, que pasaba ¿ dónde estaba? ¿Qué le habían pasado a los titanes?

-Quien eres y como llegue hasta aquí ¿?-dijo el líder titán algo confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo

-Soy Dick grayson policía de jump city, aunque eso parece que ya lo sabias ya que tu rostro mostraba gran asombro –comento aquel chico

Antes que el chico maravilla pudiera responder a su igual, suena su comunicador para suerte de él era Star quien se encontraba de igual manera muy asombrada y asustada

-Star que paso donde estas con quien estas ¿?-dijo algo intranquilo

-tranquila amigo Robin estoy bien solo, es solo que no sé dónde estoy esta ciudad se parece mucho a nuestro hogar -explico la chica pelirroja

-star necesito que vengas aquí hay algo que tengo que mostrarte, te enviare mis coordenadas

-está bien voy para ya

mientras tanto Robin le dijo a Dick que lo acompañara que tenía que conocer alguien especial para él y tenía que explicarles las cosas a ambos ,a lo que Dick asédese de cierta manera estaba intrigado , mediante el camino Robin le conto las cosas que viven jump city como héroes y los villanos que combate y algunas historias que ha pasado con los titanes y lo que siente por starfire aunque no sabe cómo decirlo ya que él no es muy expresivo y en ese momento llega volando starfire a lo que Dick se queda completamente con la boca abierta ,cuando la bella pelirroja toco el suelo no podía creer lo que veía ,el chico al lado de Robin era igual a él solo que su Robin nunca se quitaba el antifaz y no dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules

-Star él es Dick grayson es policía de… -bueno no sabía cómo tomaría la sorpresa

-jump city, mucho gusto señorita starfire permítame decirle que es muy hermosa y estoy impresionado –continuo el pelinegro

Al terminar esta de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la chica no podía creerlo un ser muy parecido a Robin, expresara con tanta naturalidad sus sentimientos sin pena, sin timidez, sin una pizca de temor era muy seguro firme eso la había dejado atónita al mismo modo avergonzada y ruborizada

-eres muy amable Dick es un gusto conocerte, pero no entiendo como que policía no te había visto antes y Robin donde está la torre donde están los chico que ha pasado ¿?

- star él nos explicara algo porque al parecer estamos en otra dimensión pero este no es buen lugar para hablar –finalizo el líder

-tienes razón vamos a mi apartamento será más privado y descansaran un poco

al llegar a su apartamento ambos no podían creerlo era muy lujoso y amplio independientemente que Dick era muy ordenado ,los invito a pasar y les explico las cosas no había ni superhéroes ,ni villanos ni muchos problemas fuera de lo común solo que personas mencionadas eran muy parecidas a las de su mundo ,starfire le conto de sus amigos titanes , las peleas y sus poderes y que ella era de otro planeta ,por lo que el chico estaba estupefacto

-así que además de poder volar puedes lanzar rayos de tus ojos y tus manos y tienes súper fuerza INCREIBLE y tu amiga es bruja no lo puedo creer es fantástico

-si desafortunadamente tenemos que volver no podemos dejar así la cuidad tenemos que protegerla –digo serio Robin

En ese momento se abre la puerta y por esa misma entra una chica y grita

-amor esta es casa

-amm. Si amor estoy en la sala pasa tengo algo que contarte

Al entrar la chica los tres no podían creerlo, la chica tenia ojos verdemente hermosos y cabellera roja como una dulce cereza y una piel bronceada y suave era igual que starfire

-bueno Stra ,Robin les presento a la chica más hermosa y bella de este planeta sin mencionar que es la chica más **amable** de todas les presento a mi novia Kory Anders

-QUE TU NOVIA –gritaron asombrados los dos

Kory al ver a starfire se acercan y se observan como si fuera un espejo y la darse cuenta que son tan iguales, Robin no lo puede creer en ese momento Dick habla

-Kory tengo que hablar con tigo en privado

-está bien voy enseguida, siéntanse como su casa ahora volvemos

Al decir eso siguió a Dick por un corredor y le conto todo a grandes rasgos y le pidió ayuda y comprensión a lo que la chica solo asintió, Dick le roba un tierno beso en sus dulces labios a lo que Robin puede observar y solo se encogió de hombros y pensar

-no puedo creerlo en este mundo tengo más valor y soy más abierto con la chica que me gusta muestro mis sentimientos más frecuentemente como lo hizo

La gran pregunta permanecía en el aire ¿cómo habían llegado hasta aquel extraño mundo y por qué solo él y starfire, con que fines quien lo había planeado por que separlos de los titanes y de su mundo?

**NOTAS DE AUTOR :como saben soy nueva escribiendo** y **se que tendré muchas fallas así que no duden en decirme** **no lo tomare** a **mal al contrario será bueno para mi** y **pues _mi_ maestra lluvia ya no pudimos continuar pero espero les guste me** **esmere mucho** y **lo hice pensando en sus opinión** y **pues todo será tomado en cuenta**

**también si no les gusta háganlo sabes lo entenderé**


	3. Chapter 3 muchas dudas

**CAPITULO:3 Muchas preguntas** y **ninguna respuesta**

Las cosas estaban muy confusas tal parece eso nunca había sucedido, pero que ocurría los titanes no se percataron de su ausencia, algo de todo esto no estaba bien

-Robin no debes estar intranquilo nuestros amigos notaran nuestra ausencia y nos buscaran no desesperes –dijo la chica tamaraniana con un gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Star siempre tienes esperanza, me gustaría tener tu actitud y pensar que esto solo es una broma , al menos me alegra que estemos juntos –al terminar aquellas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo ardiente

Las cosas no estaban del todo mal ellos estaban juntos cosas que a ellos no les molestaba y al parecer robin comprendía de cierta manera a starfire al no saber nada sobre un lugar al cual debían de permanecer pero del cual era completamente desconocido

-Chicos lamento haber demorado pero tenía que explicarle más a detalle a mi novia , espero no arruinar nada –comento pícaramente Dick al notar que sus invitados estaba abrazados

-No te preocupes Dick de hecho pensamos que estamos invadiendo tu departamento y creo que sería mejor ir a un hotel a pasar la noche –dijo robin un poco nervioso por lo que había dicho

-No por favor no invaden nada, insisto mi departamento es muy grande aunque lamento que solo tenga otra recamara bueno por favor no dejaría que mis invitados pasaran la noche en un hotel –finalizo dick con una gran sonrisa

Starfire estaba impactada tal parece que robin al estar cerca de una persona la cual era la misma que él lo hacía ser más abierto y menos frívolo eso hacia que las cosas no fueran tan malas

-Perdon pero solo tengo una habitación y una cama si gustan starfire puede dormir aquí y robin en el sofá

-No esta bien aquí no me gustaría dormir en la habitación sola las habitacines de la torre tiene alerta y es fácil detectar un intruso

-Starfire tiene razón no puedo dejarla prometia cuidarla y eso hare no te precupes por nosotros-en el mismo tono serio

Dick solo asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y se retiro , starfire y robin pasaron a la habitación estaban nerviosos y no sabían que decir aparentemente era la primera vez que dormirian en la misma habitacion y lo mejor en la misma cama ,ambos estaban nerviosos como siempre strafire fue quien rompio aquel intenso silencio

-Robin tengo miedo no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando , encontrar a personas que podriamos ser nosotros ¿ quien pudo hacer tal acto separnos de nuestros amigos ? no entiendo -dijo la chica abrazandose a si misma

-Star tu misma lo dijiste estaremos bien ,los titanes notaran nuestra ausencia y nos buscaran no te preocupes -acercandos para abrazarla

Robin toma suave y delicadamente a star la toma entre sus brazos dandole un gran abrazo estaban muy cerca uno del otro se podia sentir la respiracion su corazon de ambos se aceleraba muy rapido ,Robin tenia a la chica la cual robaba sus suspiros ,anehelos y pensamientos

-star... no podemos tu eres mi mejor amiga y somos heroes - dijo el pelinegro sin roper el abrazo

-No robin no somos solo heroes somo seres que merecen vivir disfutar y AMAR -callo

starfire no podia creer robin ,el chico serio y frivilo que aparentaba ante todos habia demostrado sus sentimientos en un desesperado y profundo beso asi es un beso

-Aun no lo entendes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conoci me robaste el corazon pero tengo miedo -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos .

Robin se quito el antifaz para dejar a la vista unos ojos azules profundos brillantes y muy hermosos aunque un poco llenos de lagrimas aunque iguales a los ojos de Dick , star solo lo abrazo y lo consolo con un pequeño beso pero lleno de amor

-No lo entiendo por que siempre eres muy frio no demuestras lo que sientes -comento starfire algo confundida

-Porque una vez lo hice y las personas a las cuales amaba con todo mi ser murieron dejandome sufriendo , somos heroes y por eso tengo miedo que te lastimen tengo muchos rivales los cuales si saben lo que siento por ti lo pueden usarlo en mi contra y no me lo perdonaria no podria vivir sin ti tengo miedo de perderte .

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: bueno lo continúe la verdad no sabia si lo haría pero como ya dije no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas y gracias por los comentarios todo es tomado en cuenta y pues quiero que me digan que opinan y si estoy mal en algo no duden en decírmelo **

**gracias por todo el apoyo cada que subo un capitulo no se si les guste y me da gusto que les guste la idea asi que gracias duda , quejas o sugerencias bienvenidas **


	4. Chapter 4 ENEMIGOS EN COMUN

**CAPITULO** **4: ENEMIGOS EN COMUN **

La discusion que mantenian ambos era muy dificil ,el solo formular una palabra es complicado ,aunque ellos no necesitaban palabras los hecho hablaban por ellos .Pero las ultimas plabras pronucnciadas por el chico maravilla hizo estremecer a la princessa estraterrestre

-Porque una vez lo hice y las personas que mas amaba con todo mi ser murieron dejamndome sufriendo , somos heroes y por eso tengo miedo de que te lastimen tengo muchos rivales los cuales si saben lo que siento por ti lo pueden usar en mi contra y no me lo perdonaria no podria vivir sin ti tengo miedo de perderte

-Robin por que nunca lo mencionaste, tu eres el unico que puede lastimarme confundiendo mis eres muy reservado en tus cosas y no permites que nadie te ayude - Starfire estaba muy furiosa

Robin estaba estupefaco nunca habia visto a a su amiga tan furiosa pero sabia que en parte era su culpa por no permitir que su mejor amiga no supiera nada de su vida pero pronto eso la noche la aprovecharon para conocerce mas afondo

Pero no todo seria perfecto desde una pequeña esquina en la oscuridad se podian observar dos siluetas no muy identificadas manteniendo una conversacion

-Miralos que tiernos se ven la hermosa pareja fantastica seria una lastiama que algun arruinara este momento -dijo una de las sombras con sarcasmo

-Un momento no te atrevas,este no es el momento nuestro plan esta en marcha solo manten la calma y resiste esto terminara pronto - intervino otra sombra -tenemos que irnos antes que nos vean

Las dos sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche , a la mañana siguiente robin desperto muy temprano tenian que regresar y talvez Dick podria ayudarlo a lo que su supocion fue correcta

-Buenos dias Dick - para Robin era raro llamarse a si mismo -necesito hablarte,necesito tu ayuda - comento un poco serio el chico maravilla

-Buen dia Robin claro dime de que se trata sabes que si puedo ayudarte lo hare con mucho gusto -dijo el detective acercandose a Robin

Cuando el chico maravilla termino de explicarle la situacion y despues de tanto pensarlo el joven desesmacarado llego a la conclusion de que solo una persona podria ayudarlo a lo que decidieron salir a buscarlo ,dejando a la pequeña princesa dormida

-Bien robin debo de admitir que esto no puedo creerlo toda tu vida parece un sueño y mucho mas teniendo una novia como starfire - comento picaramente dick

Robin solo sentia que el color le invadia el rostropero de alguna manera tenia que esquivar el comentario de Dick

-Si me disculpas tengo que comunicarme con star para decirle y no se preocupe - dijo Robin un poco nervioso

Robin le comento a star que teNian que ir a buscar a alguien que los pudieran ayudar y que regresarian pronto ,cuando ambos colgaron Dick trato buscar una respuesta a su comentario anterior pero cuando ivan a conversar de algun lugar lanzaron un objeto que hicieron caer a ambos dejanlos noqueados

MIENTRAS TANTO

En el departamento de Dick se encontraba Starfire paseando ,conociendo un poco un nuevo lo que muchos consideran un mundo comun cando en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta ,star estaba muy asustada pero al notar que la que se encontraba detras de la puerta era Kory quien tambien se asusto al ver a stra

-Siento haberte asustado pero no crei que estubieras sola aqui -grito Kory al ver que starfire estaba apunto de atacarla con su starbolts

-No yo lo siento pero robin no me dijo que ivas a venir y me asuste al pensar que alguien pueda entrar -dijo Star mas calmada y acercandose a kory

Una vez calmadas Kory invito a conversar con la princesa ,ambas sentian curiosidad de saber como es el mundo de cada una de ellas

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS

Tanto Dick como Robin no vusualisaron nunca el objeto que los golpeo pero al parecer solo fue un accidente que ambos no tomaron importancia ya que al parecer solo eso fue un golpe, lo importante fue que no lastimo a nInguno

Lo que ambos no sabian era que ese pequeño accidente les traeria grandes problemas , que nadie se imaginaba quien estaba de tras de un plan tan escondido estaria un enemigo en común.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:_hola bueno antes que nada el capitulo lo hice rápido por que la idea me surgio por que también no sabia como continuarlo además pido una disculpa por la ortografía mi programa ya no funciona ,no tenia internet muchas cosas que me pasaron lo siento si este capitulo no les gusta lo entenderé sin mas por el momento me despido si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas y lo siento enserio no saben cuanto _**


End file.
